


The Young Apprentice

by Sinedra



Series: Snake Charmer [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, Disappointment, F/M, Fortune Telling, Magic, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Nicknames, One Shot, Tarot, asra leaves again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: Maisynira does a reading, Asra goes on another journey without her.





	The Young Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the first time I wrote Mai, when I planned on it being a full blow fic. Some some things might be a little off. Still I was proud of it so now it's a one shot.

The air was thick and almost heady. Lavender was sprinkled around the room, warding off the smell of wormwood and drying star flower. Covering the lingering aroma of brews she’d spent hours mixing just that morning in the back of the shop. The herb helped make the space more pleasant for guests. Maisynira flipped the card over, the bracelets on her wrist clanking together to form the only other sound in the room. The client watching with bated breath. “The Two of Wands,” she said almost autonomously, the words dripping from her tongue like honey. “Your business venture is to be a fruitful endeavor.”

“This partnership is a good one then?”

A smile tugged at her lips as she let the minor arcana speak through her. More muddled that those of the major figures, but clear enough in their meaning. Though that was not always the case. “It is. The boon coming is yours by right and will be generous.” She could almost feel the flicking of Faust’s tongue, tasting the air as magic danced across it. Even perched as she was, just out of reach on Asra’s shoulder. Then again, such was the wonder of the magic itself. So utterly alive.

The man shifted again, licking his lips and leaning forward. Greedy eyes meeting her entranced blue. The minor arcana was fickle and though fate favored him now, the major arcana was quick to bluntly remind you of the reality of life and consequences that choices have. “What else?”

Maisynira flipped over another card. Blue eyes darkening before looking back up at the man. “The Inverted Chariot.”

“W-what’s that mean? Why is it upside down?”

The major arcana spoke to her in such clear voices, powerful. Some gentle like the High Priestess and soft like the Magician, Death’s reedy whisper being the quietest, but the Chariot spoke in a voice of thunder. One that made her wince as his words echoed through her whole being. She took in a shaky breath until-… Eyes lightened upon her lap to find Faust there, staring at her contentedly. The throbbing of the words were gone and her head was clear once more. Mai desired, not for the first time, for a familiar of her own. “The path ahead of you is long and arduous. Your reward will not be easily obtained, you will have to put in agonizing hours. Days. Perhaps even years. You will face betrayal and sleepless nights, days filled with hunger, but you must persist. Inversion does not mean you will fail, simply the reward you crave must be fought for. Will be all the more sweeter for your efforts.”

He seemed to deflate, but Mai reached a hand out as the magic surrounding the arcana left her. Placing it on his hand in a hopefully comforting manner. “You saw the Two of Wands, it is in your future. If the arcana says it will pass then I have faith that it shall. After all, there has never been someone successful in creating a worldwide demand for fake hair-”

“Wigs, they are called wigs. Only the most dignified shall wear them.”

“…Right. Of course! Anyway, your wigs shall be the pinnacle of this trend.”

Her answer seemed to mollify him. He stood, adjusting his ridiculously powdered mop of fake hair covering his bald head, before reaching into his pocket to drop coins on her table. “Thank you miss, your voice is the clearest of any other’s. Sensible instead of other poppycock and drivel being spewed in my ear by charlatans. Those tellers do not have a lick of talent.”

She blushed and stood abruptly, pushing the brown waves of her hair from her face. Faust curled around her arm. “Thank you sir!” When he left she collapsed back into her seat, giggling as Asra settled in the chair the man had recently occupied. An amused grin on his face, violet eyes bright with amusement. She felt Faust’s cool scales on her cheek as the snake returned to her master, settling in her usual spot. “I never would have believed there would ever be a demand for false hair hats.”

Asra chuckled and scratched under Faust’s chin. “The arcana know something we don’t.” Maisynira had to force herself not to push his white hair out of his face, to reach out and touch him. To see how his laugh felt, if it was as magical as it sounded. If the warmth of it sparked on her fingers, such as when he cast spells around her. Her face flamed. “You are improving, the voices are clearer now?”

“Yes master,” she did not miss the way his smile faltered. She longed to call him by his name, yet to wish for more was… inappropriate of her. “If I think too much on their words it sounds like gibberish again, but it’s getting easier to just let them come to me.” She pulled at imaginary wrinkles on her blouse, hearing him gather the rest of his tarot cards. “Why does the Chariot have to be so loud?”

A soft chuckle followed. She almost looked up; focusing instead on her cracked nails. “He does not hand out favor lightly. He demands respect for his boons and wants people to remember that something cannot be earned from nothing. His intentions are good, albeit forceful.”

Mai’s nose wrinkled and she looked back up to find Asra studying her. Not for the first time. “He could do so with a softer voice.” Faust almost seem to smile, Asra grinned in a way that made her heart skip. “Why can I hear them much clearer with your deck?”

“Ahh, mine is old. The arcana have spoken through it for many years. New decks must be broken in.” She frowned, sensing again he was not telling her everything. “You are doing well though, kitten, I am impressed at your progress.” Kitten, she loathed the nickname as much as it made her body flush. His praise was not lightly earned, but it made her happy nonetheless.

“Only because my teacher has been so excellent!” Finally, Asra blushed this time. Bright across his tan cheeks. Mai had missed these days, days where he stayed and slept on her couch. Where she walked quietly on her toes in the morning so as not to wake him. When he helped her with customers during the day and taught her more magic when they closed. She missed seeing his clothes piled in a heap to be washed and the dirty dishes he left after eating. Every scorch mark left from times he’d been drunk and managed to set himself or something on fire made her smile despite the anger. “I rather think that we would be a great team when I learn more.”

He was silent and she worried she stepped out of line. His apprentice did not mean partner. “You could do many great things in your future Maisynira. Practice more when I’m not here, perhaps you’ll even surpass me one day. Move on to better things than this tiny shop.”

She scoffed and stood up. Blowing out the candles and pulling the curtains open. Snorting as Asra cursed from the sudden onslaught of light. “Come on, I have sugared dates and tea ready. Tomorrow I have a better lunch planned, I promise. Then it’s wine or brandy for tomorrow night.” She wanted to move on. The less talk of her finishing her training the less likely it was for him to make plans for her to move on.

“I’m afraid I can’t kitten,” he smiled ruefully and Mai stopped, let the last curtain fall out of the fastenings. Looking down as his words cut her. “I have to leave. There’s something I must do.”

“Surely it can wait another day,” she said quickly. Not missing the shame on his face. Good, good he should feel something for leaving her so often! “Please, I was going to make a fabulous dinner, close the store. Give us a chance to relax. Master, you leave so often. Rest, please, you’ve only been back for two days.”

Asra’s silence was deafening and she had look away once more. Afraid to see the disappointment there. So she busied herself with collecting the empty tea cups and plate with muffin crumbs. Returning them to the main room where she would get to them later.

“Kitten?” Kitten, for when she jumped and bristled upon meeting Faust for the first time. “Mai?” For when he knew she was cross, because somehow it made her smile. It didn’t this time. Her hands kept moving. If she stayed busy she would hardly notice he was gone.

The sound of clothe rustling sounded from the room. His boots were muffled by the rug yet she could recognize that gait anywhere. She turned and found him standing by her side. His face unreadable. Asra took her chin gently; the warmth of his fingers made her feel safe. Comforted. Maisynira met his gaze at his prompting, surprised to see the emotion buried in his eyes. There was a deep sadness in them. They looked so much older, wiser, more exhausted than she knew him to be… then again, there was much he didn’t share. “If it wasn’t urgent I would,” would he? “I will return soon, so save that dinner and know I look forward to it. Alright kitten?”

Hurt, angry, Mai pulled away and started wiping down the front desk. “Leave your dirty clothes, I’ll take care of them. There’s extra food in the pantry. Your hat is on the floor where you left it.” She heard him gather his things and fill his satchel, but said not a word. Ignoring her challenge to argue… Faust slithered up the counter, watching her clean as her master prepared for another journey. Without her. What good was she as an apprentice here? “Stay safe… please.” Her voice was too soft and not angry enough. Did he ever realize how this hurt her? How abandoned she felt? She would have loved to go with him. Just once.

“Take care of yourself, Maisynira.”

Her eyes clenched shut and her hand fisted around the cloth she’d been using. Listening as the door shut behind him. Leaving her in an oppressive silence she usually found comforting. “Why couldn’t you stay for my birthday?” Her words echoed through the store with no reply. The loneliness hurt and she missed how Faust hadn’t moved. Studied her with unblinking eyes, before finally slipping from off the counter and out one of the windows. There was nothing left for her to do except finish setting up the room for the Tarot readings. Finally put up that curtain in the doorway for more privacy. Get that lamp hung up in there instead of candles. That new glass cabinet was still pretty empty too, she had to have extra charms and potion vials to fill it. There was no time for a day off, there was work to be done.


End file.
